You Raise Me Up
by A. Lynne
Summary: Soda suddenly goes missing, and things just keep telling the Curtis boys that it wasn't a mistake.
1. Only just a squirrel

** Title:                          **You raise me up

**Author:                       **A. Lynne

**Rating:                        **PG-13              (the rating may go up in later chapters)

**Warning(s):                **Violence, Angst

**Summary:                   **Soda suddenly goes missing, and things just keep telling the Curtis                                 boys that it wasn't a mistake.

**Feedback:                   **Yes, if you want.

**Author's Notes:         **I realize in all those other new authors of fiction, how they ask to be treated kindly, with good, praising reviews only. And, yes, this is my first fiction for the Outsiders, but if you have a criticism, don't be afraid to say it (appropriately, though, please :)). I'm probably going to get a few facts mistaken, or maybe how someone says "ain't" instead "isn't", so go ahead and tell me if I get it wrong!

**Another Author's Note:         **I'd just like you all to realize (that it, if you're reading this part of the message) that this chapter will be exceptionally short. I usually always make my first chapters shorter than the rest.

***Another* Author's Note:     **Johnny and Dally are still alive, everyone…well, in this story, anyway.

~

Soda's walk home from the DX gas station was abnormally quiet compared to his normal ride home with Steve. His brown hair swished quietly in the wind as it blew past him, and into the trees. However, that quiet was suddenly broken when his stomach growled unusually loud.

_Must be hungrier than I thought I was, _Soda told himself, but he was thankful for the fact that he was only a few more blocks from his house. He sniffed up into the air, almost smelling that sweet smell of dinner that one of his brothers was cooking.

His stomach growled again.

After strolling further toward the house, his ears caught a small rustle off into a side bush. Shrugging it off as just a lost squirrel, he moved on.

There was that noise again. The thick bushes rustled noisily, and moved in short swipes from side to side. Soda stopped on the path. Turning to face the plant, his eyebrows quirked upwards in uncertainty. The clatter immediately stopped.

Turning back to face his destination, Sodapop hastily walked to get home. It was dark, and if was like that fight between Ponyboy, and all the Socs, he knew he didn't stand a chance against his enemy.

But of course, it could just be that dang squirrel.

~

"Darry, when's dinner?"

"Same time it always is, Pony,"

"But that was supposed to be 10 minutes ago,"

"I think you can live until Soda gets here; wouldn't be fair starting without him. Why don't you go start you're homework?" Darry walked over from his place at the counter to put the dinner on the table.

"I already finished,"

"Strike one. Try that again,"

"I did! I always do it when I get home,"

"Strike two. Don't lie Pony. You went to hang with Johnny after school,"

"I brought it with me. We did it over there together,"

"Then how come your bag is right here?" Lifting the school bag from next to him, Darry held it in the air, "It's been here all afternoon,"

Tossing the nap sack over to his little brother, Darry sighed, "Do it now. When Soda gets home, you can have dinner. When that's over, finish it—"

"Alright!" Trying to get out of trouble, Ponyboy began to run to his room.

"Hey!" Stopping at the tone in his brother's voice, Ponyboy flinched, "You're grounded for 3 days for lying to me,"

"But Darry—"

"Is that clear? Now go!"

Just as Ponyboy was about to guiltily walk towards his bedroom, the front door opened and closed with a crash. He turned around, seeing Soda, flushed and panting, leaning against the wooden door.

Darry's concerned voice flooded the kitchen, "What's wrong, little buddy? Is the Socs? Did they hurt you?" He looked out the window, finding nothing, before turning back to his younger sibling.

"I'm not sure…" Soda sighed, "It's nothing. Just, probably, a squirrel." Dropping his coat onto the floor, he walked, head down in concentration, into his and Pony's bedroom. 

He had forgotten his dinner.


	2. I have that funny feeling

Thanks to all who reviewed; your comments and suggestions are the things that keep me going!

**Sodipop5**: …AND I HATE CLIFFHANGERS!…__

_Well…if ya'll hate cliffhangers, you might as well stop reading here! (No! Don't stop reading…just kidding)_

**GageLuisSodabemine**: …I love Soda stories, they're great…__

_Me too! If fact, if anyone else doesn't suggest a story, all of mine will be written about Soda! :)_

**MistressHolbytla**: …the plot seems vaguely familiar to a story I wrote…__

_Yes, I remember reading that one. But, don't worry; I'm trying as hard as I can not to copy anyone's ideas. It'll turn out different than you think! (I've had someone copy one of the ideas on my story once [on my other Penname **sixstars**], and it didn't feel that great)_

**shyXshortieXbabe**: …you portray [Soda] very well…

_Thank you! Since this is my first fiction on the Outsiders, I figured that the character's would be a little off. Even though I'm sure they need work, I appreciate the comment! :)_

**Griffins95: **…Soda has blonde hair…this story has potential…

_Yes, I remember that Soda had blonde hair…I was just kind of remembering it from the movie (even though this story is in the 'story section') :). I'm pretty excited about writing this…hopefully you'll enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone in these chapters, except for those things or people you don't recognize.

~

Sodapop lay flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. Even with Ponyboy's soft breathing that always put him to sleep, it seemed to be a distraction this night, along with the rustling of the trees and the honk's of cars that occasionally drifted by.

He sighed, none too softly, and turned onto his side. When Soda was little, Darry had taught him how to 'count the ponies' (instead of sheep. He found ponies much more comforting) to put him to sleep. It seemed to always work…

Soda closed his eyes and envisioned a dark park, lit with only the dazzling stars, and a lone fence standing on the center of a small hill.

_1 pony…_jumped over the fence.

_2 ponies…_

_3 ponies…_

_4 ponies…_

_5 ponies…_

_6—_

Sodapop nearly jumped out of his skin when a loud thump hit across his and Pony's window. His eyes flew open, and he immediately sat up in bed, involuntarily pulling the blanket closer to himself.

Yet the window reflected nothing. Through the blinds, he could see only a faint light, caused by a far away street lamp.

Soda sat, his ears paying more attention to any sound that they could catch, for another minute.

Ponyboy turned over in his sleep, mumbling quietly about running out of cigarettes, but he did not wake. Sodapop had a great urge to run to Darry's room, for he felt safe and secure in the presence of his elder brother.

But Soda couldn't leave Ponyboy alone…not if someone was out there.

With his heart beating a mile a minute, he nudged his younger sibling,

"Pony. Wake up,"

"G'way," Ponyboy growled, "S'not time for school…" And he was fast asleep again.

Soda sighed, once again, and flopped back against his pillow. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm himself down…

_1 pony…_

_2 ponies…_

_3 ponies……_

~

Stepping out of the shower, Sodapop quickly dried himself off, then wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked over to the bathroom mirror, staring at his reflection quietly before grabbing his toothpaste and toothbrush.

"Soda! You better get ready for work!" Darry said as his walked by the bathroom and going into his room to grab his over shirt.

With a mouthful of toothpaste, he quickly replied, "'ave oo' 'een my DX 'irt?"

Darry's head peaked around the doorway, confused, "Have I what?"

Sodapop spat out the substance in his mouth then looked up to his elder sibling, "Have you seen my DX shirt?"

"It's probably where you took it off last, buddy. I haven't touched it," Soda nodded and walked off into his room, thinking to himself wear he last put his piece of clothing.

"Oh!" He shouted out loud, "The bathroom…" He jogged hastily over to the bathroom, completely oblivious to the broom that was leaning against the wall, tripped, and fell flat on his face.

Hearing the loud 'boom', Ponyboy yelled from the kitchen, "What'd you do this time, Soda?"

Sodapop shook his head, stood up and brushed himself off, "Nothin'. I'm okay,"

"I'm sure ya' are,"

"Don't be smart, Pony!" Darry yelled from his bedroom.

"Sorry, Dar,"

Soda rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. Seeing his DX shirt lying in the corner, he picked it up and quickly shoved his arms into the top. He turned around, but stopped short, seeing a picture of himself on the counter. Walking over to it, he mumbled,

"I don't 'member leaving this here," Soda picked it up gently, and stared at the newly formed black colored scratch that drew across the picture of his body, "An' I don't 'member doin' that, either,"

Shrugging it off, he tossed it back on the counter as Darry called from the kitchen, "I'm leavin' now, buddy, so if you wanna ride, come on!"

Sodapop ran into the kitchen, but he couldn't get as eager to get to work as he normally did.

Because today, he had an unexplained, funny feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was going to happen.


End file.
